1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine that is supplied with fuel from a fuel tank, and having a regeneratable filter device for taking up fuel vapors from the fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
German laid-open patent application DE 10 2007 002 188 A1 discloses various measures for improving properties of fuel vapor retaining systems during the operation of a hybrid vehicle that has an internal combustion engine and a filter device for taking up fuel vapors. These measures include activating the internal combustion engine as a function of a charge state of the filter device.
The object of the invention is to improve the properties of fuel vapor retaining systems during the operation of motor vehicles, in particular during the operation of hybrid vehicles or vehicles with a start/stop device.